Valve assemblies for engines and related systems typically utilize rotatable valve members in fluid flow passageways to assist in regulating fluid flow through them. For example, throttle valve members are positioned in the air induction passageways into internal combustion engines. The valve assemblies are controlled either mechanically or electronically and utilize a mechanism which directly operates the valve member.
For electronic throttle control systems, it is desirable to have a failsafe mechanism or system which activates the throttle valve in the event that the electronic control or electronic system of the vehicle fails. There are known electronic throttle control systems which have failsafe mechanisms for closing the throttle valve or moving it to a slightly open position in the event of an electronic failure in the vehicle. Some of these mechanisms utilize one, two or more spring members in order to activate the failsafe mechanism.
It would be desirable to have an electronic valve control system with an improved failsafe or limp-home mechanism and which provides an improved assembly and system with reduced cost and improved reliability.